Folcan Khaest
"Savior and Destroyer. He is neither a hero or a villain, he is alone in his own mind. He has his own goals, if it hurts a villain or a hero he would not care. What a moron." - Dark Lord Skar Name: Folcan Khaest Title: Lord Species: Human Powers: Electric, Choak, Dark Magic. Weakness: Light Magic, Water. Skills: Swords, Guns. Appearence Folcan is described to wear a long lower robe and a robe on his top with a long grey hood with a black and red bounty hunter mask that he claimed from a dead bounty hunter female who he had killed at some point, he also commonly wears a belt with a sword on the side and long red gloves with black boots. Personallity Folcan is well known for his remarkable intelligence and a desire for knowledge. He is well known as a militairy genius known for his tactics and leadership skills. He is described as a genius on a warfield and on a ship, he often is known as a militairy leader being able to direct troopers and fleets in very advanced combat situations and still come out sucsessful. He is more then willing to kill traitors and have his own troopers die for his cause. Backstory Early life He was born a human in the Eithur Galaxy on the planet Kaixar III in the city of Caith , the capital of Kaixar III . He was raised by his father alone, his mother had died giving birth to him and his father was left to raise Folcan alone while mainting his job as a skilled hunter on the planet, often sent into the wild to find food for the city surounded by forest area. His father disopeared on the 4th of July when Folcan was only 14 years old, he later ended up being adopted into Skar's family, where the entire family welcomed him, other then his younger brother Skar who hated him from the moment he entered the house. Skar later killed his entire family at the age of 20 releasing his dark fury against his adopted brother, Folcan fled the home. Skar hoped this was the last time he would see his adopted brother. The Infinate Empire After Skar started The Unholy Empire and grew power in the Eithur Galaxy he started his own Empire known as The Infinate Empire working to destroy The Unholy Empire and gain control of everything around them. The Infinate Empire later followed Skar's empire into the galaxy and began to spy on The Unholy Empire. Alliance with Cerberus He later allied The Infinate Empire with Cerberus and Zant under the fact they have the common goal of killing Skar and destroying his empire. The Treaty of Grimlence Folcan once allying with Skar made a deal with Death, The Grim Reaper leader and formed a alliance with the Grim Reaper species adding most of their forces into the Infinate Empire. He signed the treaty on the Grim Reaper dimention of The Abyss where he met Amilace in her human form, Death's sister and only member of Death's family to be alive. Theme Allies DCU-47 DCU-47 is one of Folcan's oldest allies. He was made in a factory on Kaixar III and later thrown away in a scrap yard and was built to be a assasination droid, Folcan reconized his skills as useful and rebuilt him. DCU-47 joined Folcan and has served him for a long time. Keixon Skuur Keixon Skuur was one of Folcan's oldest allies, they met on Kaixar III and worked togeather to take down a local crimelord, from that point Keixon had a bounty on the crimelord but after realising that Folcan was leading a revolution against Skar he joined him after Skar had murdered Keixon's father. Viah Alanuh Skixora Viah joined Folcan shortly after he joined Cerberus, she is a skilled sorceress often sent by Folcan on missions to discover artifacts and such, she commands the grim reaper army that joined the Infinate Empire. Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Lord